


【KK】原来是魅魔啊33

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Summary: 产乳play！非常重口！！慎入慎入！！！





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊33

**Author's Note:**

> 产乳play！  
> 非常重口！！  
> 慎入慎入！！！

“光一哥哥，光一哥哥，你有那药吧？有的吧？”

已经主动把自己脱得精光的魅魔，整个人都黏在了光一胸前似的，双臂搂着他的脖子，奶声奶气得撒娇。

“嗯？什么药啊？”

暗精灵明知故问，他想要试试，自己对剛的精神影响，到底有多深。

“就是‘圣母的盛宴’啊，给我吧，给つよ吧！好不好，好不好嘛~”

剛一个劲儿地往光一怀里钻，若是平时，即便欲火焚身，面皮薄的魅魔，也绝对拉不下那个脸，放不下那个身段，用这么谄媚的语气跟光一撒娇的。

见对方完完全全地上了套，光一欣喜兴奋之余，心里却也隐隐觉得抱歉——归根结底，是因为剛对他全心全意的信任，才让这个小把戏能这么轻易地就成功。

算了，先爽过今晚，至于等剛清醒过来自己要怎么哄，明天再说。

打定主意后，光一便不再溜号，而是把注意力都放在了剛身上。

他从空间袋里掏出了一个深色的小玻璃瓶，举着在半空中晃了晃，“小宝贝，告诉光一哥哥，你想要的，是不是这个？”

一根手指推开盖子，玻璃瓶在轻轻的摇晃中，飘散出了一点点奇异的香气。

光一闻到这股味道，都浑身哆嗦了一下，心下暗骂，妈的，卖药那个家伙真没撒谎，这就是没有经过任何稀释的原液，当初还以为这货是在敲竹杠呢，没想到，难得碰上了个实诚人。

一愣神的功夫，剛已经抢过他手里的小瓶子，一口就给干了。

“唔……”一声欢愉中夹杂着些许痛苦的呻吟，马上就从剛的嘴里发了出来，他张大嘴巴喘息着，哼哼唧唧地揉上了自己的胸口……更准确地说，是乳房。

圣母的盛宴。

别看它有一个这么正经的名字，这东西是如假包换的春药，还是十分霸道且特别的那种。

需要避光保存，一旦开封，一炷香之内就要喝掉，否则就会失效，炼制困难，材料不好凑齐，有几样原料又十分昂贵，奸商们从不正经的药剂师手里高价买来原液之后，就会往里兑水，将药液稀释过，再以更高的价格卖出去。

尽管如此，“圣母的盛宴”也还是让情场老手们趋之若鹜，为了得到一小瓶，不惜一掷千金。

因为它起效快，持续时间长，除了会格外腰酸背痛以外，没有任何后遗症，最重要的是，在药效期间，喝下这药的人，不论男女，乳腺中都会分泌香甜的乳汁。

上次在梦境里的欢愉让光一耿耿于怀，不论梦境多么逼真，又有多么还原现实中的五感，假的终究是假的，至少他喝了剛的那么多奶，醒来之后还是觉得饥肠辘辘，大脑只是在欺骗胃部，并不是那个器官告诉大脑，我满了。

所以，在繁星城的某个酒馆里，光一碰见那个天知道从哪里来的魔法药剂二道贩子，得知他手里有这种药的时候，暗精灵就拼着掏空自己的口袋，也要得到一瓶“圣母的盛宴”。

“还‘圣母的盛宴’，起这名的人可真是个道貌岸然的伪君子，当了婊子还偏要立牌坊，这明明就是‘痴汉的盛宴’，让你们爽了鸡巴不算，还要甜了嘴巴。”

买下春药的事自然瞒不过剛，他斜着眼睛瞟一下小药瓶，撇了撇嘴，眉毛一耷拉，超级不客气地吐槽。

魅魔坚决反对这东西用在自己身上，在梦中产奶已经让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去，还用到现实中来，想都别想！

也不许用在别人身上。

也不许光一用在他自己身上。

“那这东西总不能砸我手里吧？”暗精灵开始抗议。

“你卖了它吧，那家伙不是说这瓶里是原液吗，兑点水，多分出几瓶后再卖，你还能小赚一笔。”剛像个真正的奸商一样出馊主意，振振有词。

反正他跟光一不用，至于别人怎么得到后再怎么用它，剛管不着，也不关心。

光一当时满口答应，回头就把这个小瓶子给藏进了空间袋深处。

你说你用不上，谁知道呢。

你看，今天不就用上了？

还是你求着我管我要的。

 

不愧是原液，就是和那些兑了水的不一样。

剛两只手揉搓着自己的乳房，那个地方就随着他的动作，慢慢变大，乳晕更加鲜艳，乳头挺立起来，也不再是原来小小的两颗。

这药光一是第一次买，他从前去找那些做皮肉生意的满足生理需求的时候，并不喜欢玩这些花样，彼时的暗精灵是个效率至上主义者，也就是遇上剛之后，脑子里就总是会冒出这样那样的念头，想着到底要怎么在床上狠狠地折腾他，让他只能搂着自己的脖子哭喊“我不行了！你慢一点！”

妈的，光是想想，就要硬了。

但光一没用过，不代表别人没用过。

尤其是酒馆中的男人们，三两杯黄汤下肚，就忘了自己姓甚名谁，该说的不该说的真的假的全都随着唾沫星子一起往外喷。

暗精灵从前喜欢混迹的低档酒吧，更是如此。

穷酸的佣兵冒险者们聚在一起，能谈论得热烈的话题，无非就是冒险途中的见闻和跟他们上过床的女人。

哪个娘们奶子大，哪个娘们屁股翘，哪个娘们逼好操……要多下流，就有多下流。

他就曾听过一桌子的佣兵互相吹牛逼，有一个佣兵说自己发过一遍横财，买了一瓶“圣母的盛宴”之后就用在自己的床伴身上，却并没有爽透。

“妈了个逼的！奸商！下次让老子碰见，一定把他的狗头拧下来！我他妈都不知道那玩意到底算药里掺了水，还他妈是水里掺了药了！出的奶也跟水一样淡！那骚娘们还说自己逼疼！操你妈！”

牛逼吹着吹着就勾起了怒火，佣兵开始口不择言，再加上同桌人的调侃，更让那家伙恼羞成怒，最后，当然是因斗殴被扔出酒馆做结局。

光一一直竖着耳朵听段子，权当下酒。

那些醉鬼被扔出酒馆，他也得到了个稍显冷门的知识，奸商会往药液里兑水，药液的浓度，似乎会影响乳汁的浓度。

但是，此刻这间卧房里，已经开始飘散出香甜浓郁的味道。

魅魔的两个乳头上，微微渗出了些液体。

应该就是那奶味的源头了。

闻起来像奶糖一样，光一推测，自己这次真是走了大运了。

他欺身上前，抓住了剛的两个腕子，将魅魔的双手，拽离了他的胸膛。

“嗯……干什么……不要……”没法通过揉搓来缓解胸部的胀痛和不适，剛像被攥在手里的鱼一样挣扎着。

“从现在开始，手不许再碰你的胸部了。”光一吞了吞口水，故作严肃地告诉剛。

他话音刚落，那双大眼睛里，就蓄了两包泪。

“可是……难受，我忍不住……”剛可怜兮兮地哼唧着，眼睛不受控制似的亮起了紫色的光芒。

“剛！”光一赶紧叫停，老天爷，这要是不制止，那他之前的努力，就都白费了。

好在被精神力影响后，剛变得非常听话，光一的大叫，成功地打断了剛唤醒魅魔血脉的举动。

“这样你就不用忍着了。”光一让剛的双手向上在后背交叉，用绳子牢牢地绑住后，又用魔法胶水将手腕的交叉处粘在了他的肩胛骨下方。

剛确实不用忍着了，双手被固定得牢牢的，想摸也摸不到。

“好了，今天晚上的规矩是，不许唤醒魅魔的血脉。”暗精灵在剛有些委屈的目光中，宣布了他刚才就想说的话。

“可是，难受……光一哥哥，我难受……”背靠着床头，剛张着嘴巴喘息，呻吟着哀求，下半身早就肿胀着挺立，后面没有被进入，也无法自渎，春药已经完全生效了，他现在全身都泛着粉色，觉得自己快要被从内而外的欲火给烧死了。

“难受啊，那就自慰给我看吧，取悦我，让我看高兴了，我就让你爽，怎么样？”光一此刻像个拐骗小朋友的坏叔叔一样，循循善诱，只为了让他们掉入自己挖好的陷阱。

“你把我的手给绑起来了……”剛呜咽着抗议，真的哭了出来。

“也不用非得是手啊，你自己想办法，如果我不满意的话，我可就自己先睡了哦。”强忍着把这孩子揉进怀里哄的冲动，也强忍着把他按在身下狠狠欺负的冲动，光一慢条斯理地脱着自己的衣服，说得随便又笃定，听起来就像是，如果剛不能让他看得高兴，他就真的会就这么直接睡了一样。

“我……”怎么办，怎么办？剛调动着自己一团浆糊的脑子里为数不多的理智，拼命思考。

没法用手，那脚……不，这不可能，对了！尾巴！我还有一条尾巴！

终于想到了一个好办法，剛整张脸都亮了。

他马上调整好自己的姿势，让那条灵活的尾巴从他的大腿之间露了出来。

菖蒲一样的尾巴尖，烦躁似的甩了甩，就尽最大可能地弯起来，伸向那个它从未主动进入过的地方。

为了方便尾巴的动作，剛尽可能地大张双腿，抬高屁股，让尾巴尖像手指一样，先是浅浅地在穴口进出，等到适应了，再一点一点地深入抽插，扩张，每一次进出，都带出了亮晶晶的透明肠液。

本来剛喝了药之后，身体就处在高敏感度中，胸口的胀痛，尾巴带给后穴的刺激，再加上被注视之下自渎的羞涩，让剛很快就到了高潮的边缘。

这时候，下体却狠狠地一痛，让剛尖叫一声，突然回神。

那上面被光一给戴了个环，勒在中间让他无法释放。

“我还没爽呢，你可不能先射。”光一此刻笑得像个小恶魔一样，如果剛清醒着，他就一定能认出来，这正是之前上床的时候，自己唤醒魅魔的血脉后，惯常挂在脸上的笑。

闪烁着紫色双眸的魅魔，骑在暗精灵身上，睥睨的神色，坏到骨子里的微笑。

可是中了光一的招后，他就被对方给牵着鼻子走，只有满腹的委屈，和难耐的欲火，脑子里想的都是怎么样让光一满意，如何让他快点满意，这样自己才能释放出来，胸口又涨又痛的感觉也分散着他的注意力，让他愈发的无法集中精神，也即将沦为欲望的奴隶。

他哭得更厉害了，眼泪像断了线的珠子，不断地往下落。

“不过——”暗精灵拉长了声拐了调的话，又给了剛希望的暗示，“看在你刚刚表现不错的份上，我先让你的胸口舒服舒服吧。”

说完，光一便在剛欣喜的目光里，俯下身子，叼住了他一侧的乳头，牙齿来回磨蹭，轻轻咬着向外拉扯，在剛浑身都开始发抖后，才伸出舌头舔了舔上面绽放的那些小口。

“光一哥哥，嗯——啊光一哥哥……”剛哭喊着，也不知道自己为什么一直管光一叫“光一哥哥”，他现在只想催促光一，赶紧让他解放一点吧，狠狠咬下去也没关系，咬破了也没关系，吸一口吧，带走一些那让他胀痛的液体吧！

听到小魅魔带着哭腔的催促，暗精灵低沉地笑了一声，终于不再吊着他，温热的口腔包裹住变大变硬的乳头，用力一吸，就将香醇浓厚的乳汁，吸了一大口。

咽下去后还忍不住咂吧咂吧嘴，像融化了的奶糖似的，简直是太好喝了。

而剛也在这异样的通透中，因为射精通道被堵住而达到了类似干性高潮的感觉，大脑一片空白，呻吟浪叫不受控制地脱口而出，尾巴无意识又伸进了自己的穴口，昂扬的下半身痉挛似的抖了抖，连带着浑身也跟着哆嗦起来。

尾巴被拽出来攥在了对方的手里，光一照顾完一边的乳房后，又去照顾另一侧，同时解开了对剛小兄弟的束缚。

仅仅是牙齿撕扯着乳头后的吮吸，就让已经被撩拨得过分敏感的人射了出来，还射了很久，射过之后，也未见疲软，依旧直挺挺地立着，似乎还比刚才更硬了。

已经释放过一次的人，大口地喘着粗气，身子无力地靠在床头柔软的垫子上，除了两腿之间的那个器官，哪哪都是软的。

却又更加的饥渴难耐。

剛也没忘了，自己还要“取悦”光一。

正好暗精灵跪坐起来，同样坚挺的下半身就在剛眼前。他没做多想，便蠕动着挪过去，将那个器官，包裹进了自己的口腔中。

光一一点准备都没有，小兄弟被含进对方的嘴里，舌头舔上柱身的时候，他差点舒服得一个哆嗦交代出来。

好歹是忍住了。

跪坐在大床上，他开始坏心眼地一点一点往后退。

因为光一不停地后撤，手还虚虚的按在剛的脑袋上，魅魔的两只手依旧被束缚着，他的嘴一直没停，就只能撅着屁股用膝盖挪着身子，好跟上光一。

被吸过两口的乳头，现在就像是关不严的水龙头一样，不停地往下滴着乳汁，奶白色的液体，滴在雪白的床单上，满屋子都是甜腻腻香醇醇的味道。

大白屁股在眼前晃啊晃，光一伸长了胳膊去够，这个距离没法拍出声，他就只好曲起手指去掐去捏，捏得剛从鼻子里“呜呜嗯嗯”，边哭边给他口，屁股被人揉掐着，嘴下还得取悦着，玩了一会儿，心里想着也不能欺负得太过，暗精灵便从床上站起来，一只手抓着剛的头发，快速抽插几下，从剛的嘴里拔了出来。

“唔……”可惜没来得及全部抽出来，精液没有射进剛的喉咙里，却射了他满嘴。

甚至有一滴粘稠的白色液体，顺着他的嘴角流了下来。

剛则有些愣愣的，下意识地闭上嘴巴，将嘴里的东西都给咽了。

“好腥！”下一刻就变了表情，一脸的嫌弃，还带着“我怎么把这东西给咽了”的惊愕。

光一却没给他继续深入思考的机会，重新跪下去就用自己的嘴封住了剛的唇，舔掉了他嘴角的白浊，搜刮干净他嘴巴里的味道。

“的确很腥。”暗精灵一本正经地评价着怎么听怎么不正经的内容。

魅魔被亲的眼神迷蒙，双颊泛红，气喘连连，伏在光一怀里缓着劲儿，还不时地轻微颤抖，每抖一下，光一就能感觉到自己的大腿上滴下了什么湿漉漉的东西。

“但这里可是甜得很呢。”用手指沾上一滴乳白色的液体，放进嘴里吮吸掉后，暗精灵连语气都变得不正经了。

听得剛脸红得都要滴下血来。

本来他喝下去的药就是放大感官，尤其是针对性爱的感官用的，每一次的亲吻，每一次的抚摸，每一次奶水顺着乳腺缓缓渗出后滴下来，都能让剛有濒临高潮的感觉，可仅仅是这样，却又让已经射过一次的人无法再次射出来，他需要更加猛烈的刺激。

除非被真正地插入，否则他便无法被满足了。

这才是“圣母的盛宴”真正可怕的地方，它不会让服了药的人一开始就成为撅着屁股求人干的淫兽，这药就像温水煮青蛙似的，第一次会让人很快就达到高潮，然后第二次便需要进一步的刺激，第三次再进一步……

可每进一步，就让人沉沦一分，中了药的人会在被越来越过分的对待中，渴望着人家对他更过分一点，再过分一点。

欲望就是那拴在前面的胡萝卜，诱惑着马儿主动地一步步走入泥沼，无法脱身。

但饶是剛已经沦陷在了这欲火中，听了光一的话，也羞愤难当，挣扎着立起身子，然后一口咬在了对方的肩膀上，给那里留下了两道红色的月牙。

“你就会欺负我！你怎么这么讨厌……”咬过人之后却没力气撑起来了，剛就只能把下巴搁在光一的肩膀上，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

感受到自己被收紧的臂膀环住了，剛扭动着身子挣扎，“讨厌讨厌讨厌……”却怎么看怎么像欲拒还迎的勾引。

手还在背后被绑着，红彤彤的眼眶，气嘟嘟的表情，瞪得大大的眼睛，抿起来的嘴唇，这一副可怜兮兮毫无反抗之力的小模样，正在唤醒光一关在心底里的野兽。

然后，他就也真的野兽了起来。

掐着剛腰间的软肉将他固定住，咬着一侧的乳头狠命一吸，那种什么东西被抽离体外的感觉，瞬间就让剛忘了挣扎，尖叫了起来。

这可比第一次的吮吸用力多了，魅魔无意识地腰部一挺一挺，沾满黏液的尾巴尖在背后乱甩，打在自己的臀部和后背，发出了有些淫靡的“啪啪”声。

这还不算完，对方的一只手捏上了他的下半身，拇指绕着顶端的小孔搓了一圈后，指甲就顺着缝隙插了进去，堵住了剛发泄的唯一通道。

柱身在手里重重地跳了两下，剛哭喊着，另一侧的乳头，直接喷射出了一注奶水。

趁着他脱力的空当，嘴唇又被捉住了，香甜浓稠的液体被渡进嘴里，光一笑眯眯地看着剛的眼睛，“你自己尝尝，是不是很甜？”

“嗯。”下意识地点了点头，还舔舔嘴唇，的确很甜。

剛很喜欢甜食。

不对！这可是，可是……

反应过味儿来的魅魔，突然瞪大了眼睛，脸涨得比刚才还要红，但欲火将体力完全燃烧殆尽，后面始终没有得到满足的空虚感已经让他越来越想不要脸地求欢，尾巴开始想要满足自己的欲望，而不是发挥它之前正常的功能，去侵犯别人的后穴。

心底里有个微小的声音告诉剛，他应该生气应该发火的，可这个声音很快就被压制住了。

只见脸上一副“你就会欺负我”表情的人，睁着一双水润润的眸子，咬了咬嘴唇，小心地问，“那……光一哥哥，你，你满意了吗？”

“满意，满意得不能再满意了。”对方的神态烧断了光一最后那根理智的弦，他当即决定不再忍了，单手解开对剛双腕的束缚，将人推倒在床榻上，将下半身对准早就足够湿软完全不需要扩张的后穴，一个挺腰，一插到底。

脚腕被光一捏在手里，大张着双腿方便他的操干，在那刺激之下，舒服得脚指头都蜷了起来。

身上之人在大幅度地耸动，身下之人也在放肆呻吟。

“嗯……啊——”

“要到了吗？小乖乖？”

“呃啊……要，要到了……要啊啊啊啊——”

随着剛的叫喊，浓稠不输上一次的精液，就再一次喷射而出。

魅魔尖叫的同时，暗精灵也低吼着，让滚烫的粘稠液体填满了他下面的那张小嘴。

“你别……我还要，还要……”感觉到光一想抽身离开，剛急忙用自己的腿盘住了他的腰，不让他走。

两次发泄后，就像是被鼓风机送入火塘的风一样，起到的完全是助燃的作用，燃烧正旺的，是欲火。

那火焰越烧越烈，一边主动扭腰求欢，剛一边用手大力揉搓着自己的胸部，将那些让他胀痛的奶水给揉出来，甜腻的液体沾了满手，却如饮鸩止渴一般，想要的更多。

“你还要什么，说出来，还要什么？”后穴一缩一缩，刺激着光一发泄过两次变得没那么敏感的下半身，让它又有了硬起来的迹象。暗精灵俯下身子，凑近了去嗅闻已经浑身奶味的魅魔，声音低沉地问。

“还要……还要光一哥哥干我！狠狠地操我！啊，光一哥哥……”随着药效的发挥，光一对剛的精神暗示也变得更加容易，他把光一想让他说的话说出了口，却像是顺着自己的心意一样。

“那光一哥哥，就好好地干你，直到你不想要了为止，好么？”光一低笑一声，咬着剛的乳头，有些口齿不清。

“啊——好，好……不会不想要的……一直要……给我……”更加强烈的刺激，激出了更多生理性的眼泪，剛啜泣着，甚至不知道自己都说了什么。

两边都被吸过，光一就把剛翻过来，让他撅着屁股对着自己，膝盖支起臀部，两只手却又被光一绑在了膝盖上，只能用肩膀撑在床上，连摸自己的胸部都做不到。

剛尽可能的挺胸，让沾水后变得粗糙的床单去磨蹭乳头，以此来带给自己更多的刺激。

一只手攥着尾巴不让它碍事而微微提起来的光一，看着不停主动用屁股去撞着自己的胯部想要带来更深的进入的魅魔，坏笑着，突然想到了个绝妙的点子。

暂时从剛的身体里退出去后，光一的手顺着那条尾巴的根部滑到菖蒲一样膨大的部分，捏着那个地方直接将它塞进了剛的屁股里。

然后在剛的惊叫声中，再次一个挺腰。

剛总算是知道了，为什么魅魔光凭一根尾巴，就让那些男人欲仙欲死了。

短短硬硬的绒毛摩擦着肠道内壁，滚烫的柱身也跟着一起抽插，双重刺激下让剛的大脑一片空白，完全放弃了思考，沦陷在了欲望的火焰中，即将被燃烧殆尽。

被塞进去的尾巴不仅刺激着剛，也刺激着在上方征伐的光一。

魅魔这个种族，真不愧是床上的尤物。

怪不得有的男人拼着死亡的必然结局，也要去深山老林里寻找魅魔，不惜做个风流鬼。

再一次的释放后，光一解开了剛的双手，跟哭叫着直往他怀里钻的人，又抱着滚到一起去了。

这一瓶“圣母的盛宴”，药量足够支撑着他们胡闹一天两夜了。

 

“堂本光一！我要杀了你！！！”

愤怒的喊声几乎冲破了轩辕一族客房的屋顶，直上云霄，里面却夹杂着些许纵欲过度之后的疲软虚弱。

“剛你冷静一下！哎呦……别别别！你别打了昨天晚上你还搂着我不撒手叫我光一哥哥的！”

不说还好，光一的话成功地让剛的怒火燃烧到了顶点，魅魔恨不得现在就一口咬死暗精灵。

之前那一天两夜，剛的理智和冷静虽然不在，可记忆却全都留下来了，自个儿做的那些让他羞愤欲死的事，说出来的那些他从前绝对不会说出口的话，都让他恨不能立即把时间倒回去，好让这一切都别发生。

可惜，世界上并不存在操纵时间的魔法。

稍微想想就能明白是谁在搞鬼，可恨剛一直对这家伙在精神领域不设防，不仅是因为信任，更是因为魅魔对于自己精神控制能力的自负。

结果却在阴沟里翻了船，果然是淹死会水的。

虽说有百分之五十的活该属性吧，但这也不代表剛不会找始作俑者去算账。

要不是浑身上下没一个地方是舒坦的，剛一定一定会揪过光一，好好好好地揍一顿，而不是像现在这样，捶两下子就没了力气。

耳朵里听着对方贱贱的话，还有那句“光一哥哥”，剛再也忍不住，随便抄起手边的一个什么东西，就朝暗精灵丢了过去。

“你给我滚！！！”

光一敏捷一躲，那个东西就撞到门边的墙上，而后软绵绵地落了地。

原来是个枕头，上面还留着几块可疑的污渍。

看着那几块污渍，光一的眼神就变了，抬头刚想继续调侃，发现剛的脸色委实是十分不好，便识趣地闭了嘴，扭着把手开门闪身，动作一气呵成地溜了。

妈的……不是，让你滚，你就真滚啦？

剛看着敞开的房门，傻了。

“父亲？父亲？剛？”小少年的呼唤让魅魔回过了神，是健次郎。

“你，你怎么在这？”他脑子有些转不过来。

“那个……光一先生叫我来接你的，他还说，他先回家了。”健次郎微皱着眉毛上下打量剛，那股欢爱之后的淫糜气味，瞒不过他的鼻子，“那家伙，他是不是，欺负你了？”

犹豫了半天，健次郎还是问了出来。

“这混蛋！居然跑了！我要撕了他！把他吊起来打！”剛气得咬牙切齿，下床的时候却牵扯到了某个隐秘的部位，腿下一软，一阵哀嚎。

健次郎见状，老气横秋地叹了口气，而后一阵黑雾弥漫，小少年就变成了头生独角的灰色大豹子。

管中豹伏下身子，无声地告诉剛，“快上来吧。”

在里子和面子之间剧烈摇摆，剛最终放弃了面子，从空间袋里拿出一副很久都没有用过的鞍子搁到健次郎背上，上面附着的魔法被激活，带子自动将鞍具固定在了大豹子身上。

剛整个人都趴在了鞍子上，避免被过度使用的后面受到压迫而带来痛苦，可胸部传来的挤压感，却也让他小小地吸了口凉气。

妈的，更想弄死堂本光一了。

“我们……要不要去跟什么人打个招呼？”趴在健次郎背上，剛突然想起了这一茬。

“先生？我来带你们下楼。”门口探出了个头，是当初潘揪住的那个糯米团子一样的小姑娘。

小团子努力地无视屋子里乱糟糟的一切，可泛着粉色的脸颊却将她出卖了个彻底。

剛能怎么办，剛自然只能装傻了。

“好，好的，走吧。”

小姑娘鼓着包子脸，带着健次郎和他背上驮着的剛，层层下楼，走过木桥，把他们送到了大门口。

“先生。”她叫住了准备离开的剛。

有些疑惑地回头，就看见小姑娘伸出了一个肉乎乎的小拳头，满脸严肃，那表情让剛明白了，她接下来要说的话，一定是憋了一路，忍到现在终于决定还是不吐不快。

“先生，这个给你，应该足够教训你的伴侣了。”小手向上摊开，是一颗小核桃一样的东西。

小姑娘的话让剛闹了个大红脸。

“这是什么？”虽然超级尴尬，剛却也不敢接这种不明来路的东西。

“修女果的核，放进酒里就化，喝掉了就能禁欲三个月，再吃七瓣合欢花都硬不起来的那种。”

“……那，那就谢谢了。”剛最后还是接过了那个小核桃，妥善收好后，就对小姑娘挥了挥手。

“再见啦！”

“再见啦先生！健次郎弟弟，要记得给你半夏姐姐写信哦！”小姑娘笑了起来，十分开心地与剛告别。

健次郎给出的回应，则是逃也似的跑了。

“半夏？真是好听的名字。”伏在管中豹背上，剛有心情调侃了。

暗自翻了个白眼，健次郎现在没法回嘴，就只能沉默地赶路，想着回到樱井和松本家再解释吧。

那小丫头的真实性格，可跟她单纯憨厚的长相，反差不止一点点。

魔兽在平原上奔跑，趴在特制鞍子上的魅魔，满心盘算着，回去了一定要让暗精灵好看。

堂本光一，你给我等着。

 

——TBC


End file.
